Wales (v.1: not whales)
Dewdd "Dewi" Erclyff Ainsworth-Kirkland (pronounced "Deud-d Er-ec-le-ef-ef Ay-ns-worth") is the human embodiment of Wales of the United Kingdom. He is the third-born half-brother of the Kirkland Family, and the Choirmaster and Stage Director at Liberty University. Dewi is an enthusastic, albiet excessive twenty-six-year-old man with unkempt brown hair (astonishingly with no hair gel applied), thick-rimmed glasses, an afinity for sheep, and a TARDIS replica shed in hisArthur's backyard. Wales is an Original Character created by Eru that is modeled after the tenth (David Tennant) and eleventh (Matt Smith) doctors from Doctor Who, ''a show produced in the country of Wales. Background Before Liberty Dewi was born the bastard child of Jackie Dianne Ainsworth in 1985 in Cardiff, Wales. His father Henry Kirkland had already moved on, as Jackie was another one-night-stand after having abandoned his first wife (who is the mother of Dewi's half-sister Rory). He spent the majority of his childhood earning good marks in schooling, and then soiling his uniforms while chasing the sheep about the acres around their Swansea cottage. Jackie thought it a good idea for Dewi to get acquainted with his half-siblings, after the little Welshman grew up questioning the family's fatherless state, and often journeyed to many places throughout the United Kingdom - England, Ireland, and Scotland - to meet his siblings. The ones he visited the most, Arthur and Peter, and Rory, remain the closest of his siblings today, though "close" is quite an overstatement. Summers spent playing make-pretend with his siblings introduced Dewi to his love for acting. Mind you, Rory often put poor Dewi in frilly pink dresses that she refused to wear, and Dewi was forced to play the role of 'Princess' while a Knight (Arthur), and his noble Steed (Peter), fought the almighty Dragon (Rory) to save him from the tower she was locked in (The Garden Shed). Even when Arthur could not get the key from Rory that unlocked the shed, Dewi would spend his forgotten hours alone, dreaming of applause in his ears. He began watching and memorizing the music from every musical his mother owned and more. During his childhood, Dewi also became obsessed with a show called ''Doctor Who. ''The desire to one day play a regeneration of the Doctor, and his love for roleplaying granted him the talent for acting that brought him to study music and theatre at the Royal Welsh College of Music and Drama. That, however, was not enough for him to get the part that he wanted. One day while watching a re-run of one of his favorite Doctor Who episodes, he caught a very familiar name in the credits: ''WRITTEN BY Arthur Kirkland. ''Filled with jealousy and resentment, the Welshman packed up his things, kissed his mother goodbye, and went to America for his chance on Broadway and to gain experience that would bring him closer to being an actor. It was not to be. He ended up in Liberty, USA, in a house only twenty minutes from his half-brother's residency. In Liberty Dewi landed himself a job as the Choirmaster in Liberty University, and his flair for the dramatic got him the job as Stage Director once the previous one had quit. He learned as the months passed how many siblings he really had, and learned to harbor his hatred for his father as well as learn to love and accept all of his half-siblings, as they all share the same unfortunate circumstances. A year into his American residency, he was offered a teaching position at the RWCMD, and sold his house to move back to Wales. He returned months later after having been fired for affairs with the other choirmistresses of the college. The old couple that he sold his house to still lives in it to this day, and Dewi is quietly waiting for the old couple to pass on so he may purchase it again, but in the meantime, he is living under the roof of the Myrtle Mansion with Arthur and the occasional lodgers, two of whom were Alfred and Matthew. He puts on a musical every semester and often asks close friends or other faculty members to judge the auditions. Dewi also hosts a Glee Club at Liberty University. He is currently "dating" Veronika, though the boyfriend-girlfriend thing has yet to be established. He has yet to learn of her "habits." Personality DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO Relationships Family (If it can be Called as Such) *'Arthur Kirkland is the representation of England, and Dewi's younger half-brother, and the source of his misery, yet somehow he's the one that Dewi's crawled to for residency. They still share a house together. *Conner Kirkland-O'Connor is the representation of the Republic of Ireland, and Dewi's younger-Half brother. They get along fairly well. *Erin Kirkland-O'Connor is the representation of Northern Ireland, and Dewi's younger half-sister. *Rory Kirkland-Stewart is the reprentation of Scotland, and Dewi's older half-sister. He often seeks Rory for comfort and advice, even though he's a tad frightened of her. *John Paul Key is the representation of New Zealand, and Dewi's older half-brother. Probably the favorite of his half-siblings, they both share a love of musical theatre. *Peter Kirkland is the representation of the Principality of Sealand, and Dewi's younger half-brother. His favorite little half-brother. *Remy Kirkland is the representation of The British Virgin Isles, and Dewi's younger half-sister. *Johanna Kingsly' is the representation of South Africa, and Dewi's cousin. His loyal companion, he often gets her into his Doctor Who fiascos and tricks her into signing up for his musicals. *'Jackie Dianne Ainsworth''' (NPC) is Dewi's mum. She is based loosely off of Princess Diana, Jackie Tyler from Doctor who, and Donna Noble from Doctor Who. She owns a small farm in Swansea, Wales, so she can take care of her flock of sheep. She hates Arthur, and called him "Bastard Child" before he even knew what the word meant. She coddles her son and, even though he's 25, still treats him like a baby. She even posted pictures of him as a baby after she hacked his blog. *'Henry Kirkland' (NPC) is hopefully deceased, named after Henry VIII, and Dewi's father. Dewi has only met the man a few times in his young life, but has been without a father since he knocked him Jackie one night when they were drunk. Friends and Acquaintances *'Alfred F. Jones '''was formerly a great annoyance to the boy, after digging deep into his personal business on behalf of Lucy-Marie who was curious as to whether Dewi was in a relationship or not. Although the intention was good, it left a bitter, violated taste in Dewi's mouth that he had long remembered - at least until Alfred needed a place to stay. Tennant to the Myrtle house, and uniting over a mutual liking of David Tennant, the two of them became fast friends, though even that term can be used loosely. Dewi sees potential in Alfred's acting, but the boy's misuse of responsibility as a lead role in ''Les Miserables ''still leaves a disappointed scar on Dewi's memory that will probably keep Alfred from getting a lead role again. *'Nicoleta Rosu and Dewi met under strange circumstances - a blind date. That is to say that Dewi's mother, Jackie, decided that in her son's depression (after Lucy-Marie left) that he needed another girlfriend (although he and Lucy-Marie are still together over long-distance). She posted an advertisement for her son, to which Nicoleta responded. Their personalities clash immensely, but they still get along well. *Toris Lorinaitis' is... we'll figure this out. Enemies and Annoyances *'Doctor Ivan Braginsky was Dewi's therapist during a troubling time in his life. It was his mum's idea to go into therapy, but he deeply regrets it now that the Doctor's diagnosed him with ADHD and Bipolar Disorder. He's never gotten over the diagnosis. The Ones Who Stole his Heart *Lucy-Marie Solleil is Dewi's childhood friend. They made a promise once that they would never date on account of ruining their friendship, but that was a mistake and they ended up dating anyway. The two of them have done nothing beyond passionate kissing, which was ruined by Arthur's snide intrusion. They once came close to making love, but a Doctor Who marathon seemed more tempting. She left him to move back to Wales, and the two had tried to keep a long-distance relationship, but snail mail became too slow and over a phonecall they decided to cut it off - they are still friends, however. *'''Rose Martha Noble '''is a friend Dewi made during his work placement at the RWCMD. His close and intimate relationship with her may very well be the reasoning for his sacking. *Arthur Kirkland and Dewi made out once during a reinactment of Romeo and Juliet. Alternate Universes Harry Potter Week DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO Genderbent DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO Fun Facts *His middle name '''Erclyff is Welsh for "Hercules." *Dewi prides himself in inheriting his mother's eyebrows; however an event as of late has given him the infamous Kirkland eyebrows. *He doesn't believe in the magical creatures that Arthur claims inhabit their house, but he does believe in dragons. In fact, he has one hiding in Arthur's attic. Category:Kirkland Family Category:British Isles Category:LU Staff Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played